


Generals Can Follow Orders Too

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Free Use, Kink, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yeah I wrote another fic where the entire 212th fucks General Kenobi, what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: In which the 212th gets plenty of use out of their General.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TrickyTricky for beta reading this for me!
> 
> There'll be kink in this story so I'll update tags as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically an overview of the basic premise and setting up the boundaries and what to expect. Pretty much just Codywan. Tune in to later chapters to see the rest of the 212th get their end in.

Obi-Wan was already partially past Cody in the passageway when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. The grip on him was tight and the pull was sharp, but he moved fluidly as he was hauled back several steps. It had long since become habit to acquiesce to the clones’ ministrations. 

“This is the signal,” Cody said, gesturing to the armored band on his upper arm. The one that matched his gauntlets and drew little attention to itself, and served no purpose as far as the general population was aware. “If he’s not wearing it, you don’t touch him. If he is, then you can do what you like. Within reason.” Cody released his arm and pushed on his shoulders, tangling his hand in his hair as he fell to his knees and angling his head up. A thumb wandered to the corner of his mouth and Obi-Wan opened to accept it, keeping quiet as the Commander continued to brief the new shinies.

“Within reason?” One of the new troopers glanced down, skeptical. The fresh arrivals usually were. He was their General, after all, but they wouldn’t be getting this brief if they hadn’t already agreed to hear it. So far nobody had ever turned it down—or failed to make use of it. The thumb was removed from his mouth.

“General Kenobi, state your limits,” Cody ordered, and Obi-Wan shuddered at the tone.

“Yes Commander.” Obi-Wan swallowed briefly. “Hard limits are anything that will leave a mark that is visible while I’m in uniform, watersports, scat, anything that simulates forced captivity, cross dressing, infantilization, fisting, double anal penetration, and any sort of recording or picture taking. I also prefer to be warned before scenes involving intense pain such as whipping or genital torture, and anything that might impair my performance on the battlefield should be left to times when there is no chance we will be mobilized. I use the stoplight system. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for continue. I use the safeword ‘Bandomeer’ for when there are others around who may not be aware that play is happening.” Obi-Wan raised his eyes, hair still in the Commander’s hand, and preened at the smile he received. 

“Good boy.” His hair was released. “Show the shinies what you’re good for.”

Cody turned to lean against the bulkhead, a casual dominance overtaking his frame as Obi-Wan nudged himself forward and used the Force to quickly unlatch his waist armor and the connected codpiece. There was a telling bulge in the man’s blacks. He’d been anticipating this.

He nuzzled his cheek into the crotch of Cody’s blacks before leaning back to pull them down enough to get at his cock, and he wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. A hand fell to the back of his head, stroking and encouraging as he pushed himself down progressively further, bobbing his head back as he allowed his saliva to accumulate and ease his path until he could take it all the way to the base.

And then the hand held fast, gripping at his hair and holding his nose to Cody’s pubes. His hands flew to Cody’s thighs but didn’t push, simply looking for support as he cleared his mind and focused on conserving his breath.

“No need to worry about his comfort.” Cody’s head was thrown back, the words spoken through gritted teeth as he ground his hips in small circles. “So long as you don’t knock him out or something, but he’ll let you know before that happens.” He ended his sentence with a slight grunt as Obi-Wan flicked his tongue, rolling it in the bottom of his filled mouth. “Show me your nonverbal signal, General.” He tapped three times on Cody’s thigh and his head was immediately pulled back, saliva trailing from his mouth. He heard a group of troopers walk by them in the passageway but kept his eyes trained up on Cody’s face. They didn’t matter right now.

“Good boy, General. Do you need to stop?”

“Green.” The word sounded hoarse, and Obi-Wan coughed slightly as Cody narrowed his eyes. He rushed to correct himself. “Green,  _ Commander _ .”

“Good. This is Ives, Wheeler, and Spin.” Obi-Wan turned his head to regard the new troopers, whose expressions ranged from open interest to shock. “Ives is going to the recon division. Wheeler and Spin are pilots. Obi-Wan here is a Jedi General,” Cody jerked back on Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling him off balance and forcing him to reset, “and a whore. Say hello to the new recruits, General.”

“Hello, troopers.” He could feel saliva on his face but didn’t dare wipe it off. He hadn’t been given permission. Somehow he still managed to blush at the open appraisals he received. “Welcome ab — ”

“You’ll take your orders from him,” Cody cut in, silencing Obi-Wan. “He’s in charge here. He does what we say when it comes to this, but you don’t question him in the field. And if he uses his word or signal or tells you to stop, you  _ do it. _ ” Obi-Wan could feel the glare even though he wasn’t looking at Cody’s face. He was never worried around the troopers, but the way Cody took care of him took it a step further. It made him feel comfortable. It made it easy to submit, even to the newer clones. Cody would protect him.

“Yes, sir,” three voices parroted, and then Obi-Wan was twisted once again, eye level with Cody’s crotch.

“One moment, shinies. I have some business to wrap up and then we’ll continue your orientation.”

And then his mouth was being thrust into. Cody pushed in deep and began to rut, hips moving in efficient strokes as Obi-Wan sputtered from the abuse. Both hands gripped his head and held him stationary so his mouth could be used more easily, and although he wanted to close his eyes he kept them locked up on Cody’s. Cody liked eye contact. Liked knowing that Obi-Wan was fully aware and in the moment with him as he swallowed his cock. 

Cody didn’t draw things out. He had business to attend to, after all. One final stroke and he pulled out, finishing on his General’s face and wiping himself casually on his beard. Obi-Wan kept his mouth open and stayed still as Cody tucked himself back in, placed his armor back on, and knelt down in front of him.

“It’s just the 212th on the Negotiator right now, so I don’t want you to clean up. You look good like that.” Obi-Wan felt himself flush. He could probably get away with cleaning up anyway, but he knew he wouldn’t. He’d walk around for hours with his Commander’s dried cum on his face. It might even be enough to spur some of the other men to use him as well. “I left a report on your desk.” Cody’s spine straightened minutely, and his voice became a bit more formal. “It’s not time sensitive, but I’m available to brief you on it at your convenience.” 

And with that, Cody stood, beckoning for the slack-jawed shinies to follow him down the passageway as he left his General on his knees.


	2. Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: S&M, cock and ball torture, spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt from an anon and from a comment from I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning

“General?”

Obi-Wan turned, breaking from his active meditation. He was still sweating from the workout of it as he regarded the shiny standing before him.

“Yes, trooper?” It was one of the Shinies, Spin, if he recalled correctly. Cody had given him the orientation just a week before.

“Could I speak with you, Sir?” He was clearly nervous, shifting on his feet. “Alone?” 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan made no mention of the fact that they already _were_ alone. Nobody else was in the training room at the moment. Regardless, he stood and led the Shiny through several passageways and into his office, using the Force to close the door behind him. The walk was largely silent, and the trooper fidgeted with one of his gauntlets. “It was Spin, yes?”

“That’s right, Sir.” He was still shifting on his feet. It was clearly a nervous tick. “Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment, no,” he answered indulgently, clearly amused by his hesitance. Shinies were often overly intimidated by his rank.

“I noticed—I mean… You’re wearing the band.” Spin gestured to his own upper arm, where Obi-Wan wore the small ringlet that signaled he was available for use. “That means… I mean—“

“I’m free use, Spin,” Obi-Wan said, helping him out. “For whatever you want… assuming you’ve memorized my limits, but you wouldn’t be here otherwise, right?”

“Of course not!” Spin nodded his head insistently. “The Commander gave us a written copy. I can recite on call.”

“That won’t be necessary. Just tell me my safeword,” Obi-Wan answered, clearly testing him.

“Bandomeer.” Spin fidgeted again, and then his eyes widened. “Red! We’re alone, you probably won’t use Bandomeer. Or you might give three taps. Or there’s yellow, too. That’s kind of a safeword.” He was clearly flustered. Obi-Wan gave him an encouraging smile.

“Well, Spin… I’m at your service.” Obi-Wan smiled, a bit of flirtatiousness in it. He dropped to his knees, signaling his willingness to submit in the hopes that it would help the trooper calm down.

“I didn’t say on your knees,” Spin said immediately, his voice firm. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, and he barely had time to stand before Spin was flushing a brilliant red.

“Of course not…” Obi-Wan was a bit flustered himself. Spin hadn’t struck him as the assertive type. “How would you like me to address you?” There was a pause before Spin answered this time, as if he was deciding or not he should really say.

“Sir,” he said tentatively. “You outrank me but…”

“Of course, Sir.” Obi-Wan lowered his eyeline, looking at the floor submissively. “I’m under your command, here. Not the other way around.”

“I—I don’t actually have a plan,” Spin admitted. “I’ve never done this before.” He flustered again. “I’ve had _sex,_ but… not like I want to do this,” he elaborated. 

“How _do_ you want to do this, Sir?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice demure. He made sure to make it a genuine question, not a jab. He wanted Spin to feel like he was in charge… Hells, he _wanted_ Spin in charge. He wanted to go to his knees again just to be told to stand, but now wasn’t the time to be a brat.

“Take off your clothes.”

Obi-Wan stripped efficiently, but he didn’t rush. He could feel Spin’s eyes glued to him as he did, and he simply let his robes and armor drop to the floor. He paused when he got to the band that signified his use. “The meaning still stands, Sir,” he clarified before dropping it to the ground.

“You’ll listen to me?” Spin’s voice shook just a bit.

“To anything you say, within my limits.” Obi-Wan kept his gaze to the floor.

“I—I want to hurt you.” There was a pause, almost as if Spin expected him to object. “Turn around. Bend over your desk.”

“Yes Sir,” Obi-Wan responded, turning around to follow instructions. He did his best to act properly submissive, following the implied orders and not just the explicit ones. He made himself appealing as he bent, his legs spread and his ass perked up. He heard a slight intake of breath and knew he’d done well. 

There was a long moment of silence, and Obi-Wan knew he was being watched. He stayed very still, his chest pressed against his desk.

“I think I’d like to spank you,” Spin said finally, his voice low. There were footsteps before a hand was placed lightly on one of his asscheeks, squeezing it. Obi-Wan moaned at the contact, not bothering to hide his own arousal at the suggestion.

“C—can I beg, Sir?” Obi-Wan could feel his skin heating up. He pressed his cheek against the desk.

“Of course.” Another pause, and an audible swallow. “I mean… You _will_ beg. You’ll beg or you won’t get what you want.”

“Please spank me, Sir,” Obi-Wan said immediately, a slight whine to his voice. “_Please_ Sir. I need it.” He kept his ass perked up, and he could feel Spin rubbing slight circles on it.

“Good boy.” The first hit came down fairly hard, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help the groan thatescaped him. Fuck, this was so much better than working out. “Say thank you,” Spin said, his voice a bit stronger than it had been before.

“Thank you, Sir,” Obi-Wan keened, his voice breaking off as another hit came down in the same place. And then another, all three on the same spot and leaving him stinging. Suddenly Spin stopped hitting. Obi-Wan could hear his breath.

“Do you have anything I could hit you with?”

“My—my belt, Sir,” Obi-Wan answered, his brain already a bit foggy at the idea of a good, solid spanking. “On the floor.”

“Get it for me.”

Obi-Wan wasted no time in turning around and dropping to the floor. He gathered his belt and unattached the the added pouches, only looking up when he had the plain leather strapped completely disassembled. He held the belt out, watching the lecherous look on Spin’s face as he took it.

“You can correct me if I’m doing something dangerous, but otherwise you don’t speak except to beg or to answer direct questions,” he said, firm. His pupils were blown wide as he looked at the naked form of his General on the floor below him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the way his mouth parted and his skin flushed in arousal. It never got old—taking orders from a shiny fresh from Kamino. The lowest of their ranks treating him, a high General, as their personal whore. Spin’s usual demeanor only made it that much more exciting.

“Get back in your position.”

Obi-Wan scrambled to do as he was told, and he was barely back over the table before there was a _smack_ as the belt hit his upper thigh. He cried out in surprise, but quickly began begging for more. He didn’t want Spin to think he wasn’t enjoying himself—first times with a new partner required more communication than usual, especially when one was a novice.

And he was getting very, _very_ clear feedback from Spin. Spin liked the begging. He encouraged it. He called him a good boy as he spanked his ass, and held back just to hear him whine and plead.

He thought he might very much like having sessions with Spin.

“Fuck,” Spin breathed, reaching out and feeling his ass with his hand. Obi-Wan flinched automatically, surprised to receive such a soft touch after the unrelenting beating.

“Please,” Obi-Wan whined, not quite sure if he was asking for a break or to be hit again. His ass was stinging so good… “Please Spin. Please fuck me. Want you inside me.”

“Is that what you want?” Spin let his hand drift, his fingers drifting towards his asscrack and then to his hole, one of them teasing it. “Are you hard for me?”

“So hard,” Obi-Wan whined, shifting a bit to punctuate his response. He was suddenly hyper aware of how aroused he’d gotten from the beating. “Please fuck me.”

“Did I tell you that you could get hard?” Spin’s voice was soft and genuine, but Obi-Wan knew a trap when he saw one.

“No, Sir.” Obi-Wan stilled, being as obedient as possible.

“Well then, I don’t think you deserve my cock just yet, do you now?”

“No, Sir.” Obi-Wan had to force the words out of his mouth. He wanted to be fucked so bad that it was hard to say it should be put off. “No Sir, I should be punished first.”

“That’s right.” He could practically hear the smirk in Spin’s voice. “I think that naughty cock of yours needs to be taught a lesson.” Obi-Wan simply groaned in response. “Turn around, whore. On your back on the floor.”

Obi-Wan could see the hesitancy on Spin’s face when he turned. They were progressing into new territory here, and he was clearly watching for any signs of reluctance. With an experienced partner that might have thrown him off, but with such a fresh one it put him at ease. He knew his partner was being attentive, and not just thinking about his own pleasure.

Obi-Wan made eye contact as he laid down, sprawling on his back on the floor. He spread his legs, to put his erect cock on display, and he couldn’t help but moan some more as the movement ceased and there was no more stimulation.

And then he watched as Spin knelt, hesitantly grabbing the cloth tie that had accompanied his belt.

“It’s three taps,” Spin said, looking him in the eyes. Before Obi-Wan could speak to confirm, the tie was being stuffed into his mouth and tied around the back of his head, gagging him. His head was wrenched up uncomfortably as the tie was knotted off, and it dug into the back of his head when it was finally laid back down. 

“Stay still,” Spin ordered, and then his mouth was on his own. A tongue was licking at his lips, dampening the edges of the cloth.

Fuck.

“Gods, so pretty,” Spin said, pulling back. “So pretty when you can’t kiss back.” Obi-Wan wanted to answer—to tell Spin how intoxicating it was when he took charge. When he took what he wanted. He couldn’t, all that came out past his tunic belt was a muffled groan. “I’m going to beat your cock now, and then you can have me in your ass. Once you’ve earned it. _Only_ once you’ve earned it.” Another muffled groan forced it’s way out of Obi-Wan’s lips as he watched Spin reach once again for the leather belt.

“You know what I think, General?” Spin straddled his thighs, a more confident look crossing his face than Obi-Wan had seen him wear yet. “I think you like that I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” He shook his head, almost exasperated, and then tapped the belt against one of his balls before swatting it hard. Obi-Wan whined through his gag. “I think you like knowing that a first time, low rank shiny can do whatever he wants to you.”

It was true. Completely true. He threw his head back and screamed through the gag when Spin hit him again… and again, and again, focusing in on one ball at a time so he couldn’t get relief. He already knew he’d be sitting with his legs apart the next day and then he moved to Obi-Wan’s shaft, hitting the oversensitive skin so hard that tears started to spring from his eyes and his vision went blurry.

And Spin noticed. He stopped and he waited, giving him the chance to tap out, and when he didn’t he hit him again.

Obi-Wan tried desperately to plead through his gag, his words coming out unintelligible. He spread his legs further and further, as far as he could get while being straddled. He was getting pressure away from his balls and also showcasing his hole. Force, he wanted to be fucked. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry, and Spin hadn’t taken off a single piece of his armor. He wanted to see him—to see his skin. To feel his cock inside of him.

Spin reached down and squeezed his cock, eliciting another cry.

“You’re trying to make me want your ass, General?” 

Obi-Wan whined.

“Say _yes Sir,_” Spin growled, moving his hand up and only squeezing his cock’s head, making him groan. He did his best to say what he was told through the gag but it was impossible. Spin saw the effort though, and he purred. “That’s right… it’s working. You look tight, considering how many cocks you’ve taken. How many cocks _have_ you taken?” Obi-Wan shrugged. If he wasn’t already flushed everywhere he would’ve gone scarlet.

Spin moved minutely, settling himself so he was between Obi-Wan’s thighs instead of straddling them.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered. “And keep crying. It looks good on you.”

There was pure, unadulterated lust in Spin’s eyes as he watched Obi-Wan comply with his orders. Obi-Wan wasn’t the type who could cry on command, but there was enough pain that he could simply give in and allow tears to flow. Spin leaned down to kiss him over the gag again, and then he moved over to his ear to whisper a command for him to spread his cheeks.

He reached down to follow orders, holding his cheeks apart to showcase his hole. 

“I’m not fucking you yet,” Spin said, a smirk on his face. “Your hole is just as greedy as your cock. It deserves the same treatment.” He reached for the belt again as a new round of tears built in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

Obi-Wan had gotten his hole spanked before, but it had been a long, _long_ time. He forgotten how it felt when he tightened deliciously at the first spank, his hole contracting and being unable to hide behind his cheeks.

And his hole was so eager. It kept relaxing again, ready to take a cock. _Expecting_ to take a cock—and then it would be spanked again, forcing it to tighten again and more tears to spring from his eyes.

Finally, blessedly, Obi-Wan heard the sound of armor coming off.

“You have lube, General?” Obi-Wan nodded and whined, looking pointedly at his desk. He kept it in the second drawer, but he couldn’t say that with his mouth gagged like it was.

Spin seemed to get the picture though. He stood and went to the desk, rifling through various drawers until he finally found it and returned. He stripped his codpiece off and managed to get his cock out of his blacks before kneeling again, coating his hand with lube and starting to rub his cock.

It was a nice cock. Large. Hard. Fuck, Obi-Wan wanted it inside of him. He moaned and whined senselessly as he watched Spin stroke himself, almost teasing him as he got his cock lubed up.

And then he moved, lining himself up. “I know, I know General. I haven’t prepped you,” he whispered in his ear. “Do you want me to, or do you want my cock?” Obi-Wan practically screamed into his gag, doing his best to press down on the cock poised at his entrance. He wanted to be _fucked,_ dammit, and he wanted it to hurt.

His scream extended as he got what he wanted—a cock pressing into him. Slow, insistent, _hot_. He closed his eyes and trembled, his sore hole taking it as well as it could. Yielding to it. He could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from Spin as he pressed in further and further, finally bottoming out inside of him with his balls pressed against his ass cheeks.

And then Spin started to fuck him, not holding back. Just pressing into him again and again, rutting and panting and using his hole. His cock was ignored, sore, and wanting. Every time a thrust hit him right he panted and yelped, biting down desperately on his gag, only then he couldn’t risk biting. Spin’s mouth was on his, his tongue licking lewdly and wetly over his lips, probing at the edge of the gag. A parody of a kiss where Obi-Wan had no control and no way to reciprocate, forced to take it like he was taking his cock.

It didn’t take long for Spin to cum, his load coming out in long, sticky streams inside his ass. He let out a groan of relief, collapsing over his General.

His General who had yet to cum, despite his hard and wanting cock. Despite the pleasure he’d gotten from the fuck. He was panting, sweating, clearly holding back. He wanted release.

“You want to cum?” Spin looked at him, obviously spent from his orgasm but still managing a smirk. When Obi-Wan just nodded desperately he reached back and untied the gag.

“_Please_ Sir, I’ve been good,” Obi-Wan cried immediately, his voice high. “I didn’t cum without permission. I waited. I took my beating and my fucking. Please Spin, please Sir, please let me cum.” There were still tears streaming from his eyes.

Spin grinned, reaching down to grip Obi-Wan’s cock, only to pause when it elicited a hiss and a sob.

His cock was well beaten, already swelling from the beating.

“Does that hurt?” Spin tilted his head to the side.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sobbed, it _did_ hurt. “Please, please. My ass. Felt so good when you fucked me. I can cum from that.” He’d been so good though. He’d held back. He’d waited. 

He wailed when Spin sat up, leaning back on his heels.

“You’ve been good,” Spin said, his face going soft. “But I already came. I can’t fuck you.”

“Please, your fingers. S—something. Shove something up there, please,” Obi-Wan begged shamelessly.

“I’m not cruel,” Spin said, a soft smile gracing his face. “You can cum.” He watched as his General sobbed in relief. “Come on, over my leg.” He patted his thigh. “Work for it.”

Obi-Wan slowly pushed up to his knees, shaking, and he shuffled forward to straddle one of Spin’s thighs. He had to throw his arms around him and lean forward just to keep himself from collapsing, and his poor cock was so sore where it rested against Spin’s armor. Regardless of the pain he pushed forwards, rutting slowly against his thigh.

Fuck, it was so _much._ It stung as he dragged his sensitive cock head back and forth against the harsh armor on Spin’s thigh. It hurt as he gripped him tight, crying into the crook of his neck as he humped senselessly, chasing his orgasm. It even hurt as he finally came, taking far longer than he thought it would. And he collapsed wordlessly forward into his shiny’s arms as he finally shuddered out his orgasm onto his leg, leaving sticky white cum on the man’s uniform.

“Please stay,” he murmured. Dear Gods, he hadn’t expected this. He had not expected such an intense session. He needed aftercare. 

“Course,” Spin whispered, stroking his naked back. “Course I will, General. You need a rest?” Obi-Wan nodded, another sob breaking his throat.

“Not putting the band back on,” he whimpered. “If you need to go, call Cody.” Cody was in charge of aftercare when other clones couldn’t stay after using him.

“That’s fine, I can stay,” Spin soothed, petting his back. “Was I too much?” There was worry in Spin’s voice. Worry that he’d gone too far.

“No,” Obi-Wan assured, melting forward into his arms. “No, you were perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon and to Fair_Warning. I've been having a horrible spell lately due to personal problems, and I needed inspiration to write.
> 
> Also, thanks to the subobi discord server. They give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for feedback. pls comment. No promises but suggest shit you're interested in seeing (That isn't one of Obi's hard limits, of course) and I may write it.


End file.
